Futari wa Pretty Cure Eclipse!
Synopsis A tranquil, peaceful, land far away called the Dream Garden was one day attacked by a evil called the Dark Reign. They broke the Dream Star, the life source of the Princess of Miracles, who is the ruler of the land. This caused her spirit and the shards of the star were sent far away, while the Princess had one remaining request. Find Pretty Cure. They're our only hope. Cira, Ciro and Lila, spirits from the Dream Garden were sent to find these girls. Characters *Hibani Anika / Cure Blaze A tomboyish girl who is one of the most popular girls at Shinzoo Academy, and a soccer star. She is the main role of the new Pretty Cure. She as a Pretty Cure represents passion and the heart of the sun. She is called Nika by her close friends. She has a tendency to act without thinking, but has a serious mind when it comes to things that matter. She also has a habit of saying "Unbelievable!" when she is shocked. She lives with her parents and older sister in the middle of Shinataka. *Mizutama Claire / Cure Star A quiet, kind-hearted girl who is very shy. She is well known throughout the school for her intelligence and artistic skills. She has few friends, because most people view her as snobby. She is the secondary role of this series. She as a Pretty Cure represents courage and the heart of the moon. She is a regularly calm person, but can explode with anger if provoked. She lives with her aunt at her art store. *Kokoro Akari / Cure Hope / Princess of Miracles A open, kind girl, with a big heart. She is the representation of the Princess of Miracles, her broken spirit. She can be strict, but is mostly a calm and level-headed person who has the most mature of the group. She as a Pretty Cure represents the power of hope and the heart of miracles. She lives with friend of Pretty Cure, Mikata Sophie, in her store 'Chocolate Dream'. *Ongaku Kara / Cure Melody A sweet and lovely girl who is a famous idol to many. She is the former Cure Melody, retired due to the loss of her partner Kiki. This star is the most responsible of the four and is also the oldest, being 17. She as a Pretty Cure represents music and melodies and the heart of song. She lives with and takes care of her younger sister Anna. *Cira The spirit of fire, and guardian of Anika. She is the one of the three who gave Anika her Heart Charm. She is the leader of the group, and the most stubborn. She is pink and purple, and has a purple diamond on her head. She lives with and is very similar to Anika. *Ciro The spirit of sky, and guardian of Claire. He is the one of the three who gave Claire her Heart Charm. He is the calmest and most collected of the three. He is green and blue, and has a blue diamond on his head. He lives with and is very similar to Claire. *Lila The spirit of heart, and guardian of Akari. She is the baby of the trio, who gave AKari her Heart Charm. She has a very childish attitude, but can be mature at times. She lives with Anika primarily, then Akari who constrasts her behaviour very much. *The Dark Reign The villans of the series. Led by the Dark Prince, formerly the Prince of Light, there are primarily seven denizens, then came the four Dark Shards, who were created by the Dream Shards. Category:Series Category:Fanon Series